Hiccups
by JessieH0808
Summary: (Fix-It Felixs perspective) Felix gets the hiccups and must get rid of them before the arcade opens the next day or else his game will get unplugged. So everyone is trying to help Felix get rid of them. Sorry my summary makes it sound boring but it's not so read it :)


I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. My second Fanfiction, enjoy~

* * *

Sometimes, when Ralph and I were bored in our game, we would bet each other that certain players would loose or win. Normally, we would just bet each other, and then who ever lost would just be the looser. This time though, Ralph made the betting a little more interesting. We saw a short boy with dark brown hair and wired glasses come up to the screen. "Hey Felix! This guy is so going to loose!" Ralph laughed. "Wanna bet that?" Felix grinned. "Ok. I bet you that boy will loose. If he wins, I'll throw a pie on my face in front of everyone at the next party we go to." Ralph said. "Now Ralph, you don't really have to-" Ralph then interrupted me "If he looses, you have to drink a full cup of root beer in one sip. Deal?" Ralph smiled. I didn't want to seem like a coward backing out of this bet, so I replied by saying "Deal."

The boy didn't even make it ten seconds into the game! He was defiantly an inexperienced gamer. Now I have to drink a full glass of root beer, in one sip! But a bet was a bet, and I wasn't going to back out of it! I must keep my promise to Ralph.

When the arcade finally closed for the day, Ralph and I headed up to Game Central Station where we met up with Tamora and Vanelope. The four of us headed down to Tappers. Ralph explained the bet that we made to Tamora and Vanelope. Tamora looked angry, while Vanelope looked shocked and was in complete awe. "Woah your really going to do this? Is it even possible?" Vanelope grinned. "Yep, it's possible. One of army men drank a whole two gallons of root beer once." Then Tamora turned to me and said "Felix I wouldn't do this if I were you. It could cause you to-" Tamora started to say but I wasn't going to let her finish! "Tamora I'll be alright, besides a bet is a bet." I replied back to her. I was confident that I could do this, besides, what's the worst that can happen?

Once we ordered the root beer, I noticed that Tamora was glaring at Ralph "Are you really going to make him do this? Do you know what could happen to him if he does this? I don't think he's going to turn out alright if he does this." Tamora whispered. What she didn't know was that I could hear her. It kinda hurt how Tamora didn't even think I could do this! "Calhoun, that's just a myth! Nothing's going to happen to Felix, if I thought so I wouldn't let my brother do this. " Ralph whispered back. The waiter finally came to our table with a full glass of root beer. "Enjoy." He said.

"This is so exciting!" Vanelope squealed. "Now Felix, as your wife I strongly suggest that you don't-" Tamora started to say but I interrupted "Tammy, I can do this, trust me." I stared at her making my blue eyes grow bigger. Her face softened. "Ok." She sighed.

I grasped the full cup of root beer, took a deep breath, and gulped down the full glass in one sip! In one sip! I, along with everyone else, couldn't believe it! "Woah he really did it!" Vanelope gasped. "Ya, he did." Tamora smiled. "Ya Felix! I knew you could do it!" Ralph grinned. I gasped for air, then turned to Tamora with a huge smile on my face "See Tamora, I told you I could do it. And nothing bad even hap-hic. What I meant to say was that not-hic nothing even hic happened." Tamora looked angry now and yelled "See! I told you all that something bad would happen and it did! Felix has the hiccups now!" "So?" Vanelope asked. "So?! So?" "Tammy calm dow-hic down." "No Felix! How are we supposed to get rid of these? There's no cure and we only have until tomorrow morning when the arcade opens!" "I still don't understand what's so bad. He's not glitching or anything, so it's not like this is going to cause his game to get unplugged or anything." Vanellope laughed. "Actually yes, unless we get rid of them. If Felix didn't have to speak in his game, it would be ok. But Felix is one of the main characters, well he actually is the main character, and speaks in the game, a lot. If one of the players notices him hiccuping, he might tell the owner thinking that its some sort of "glitch" and then he will put the sign up! Leading to our game being unplugged, unless we get rid of them!" Ralph explained to Vanellope. "Ok this could be a problem." Vanellope sighed. "Could be?! It is! Ugh I told you all this would happen but no one listened to me." Tamora was furious. "Ok! Instead of blam-hic blaming people here we should try to find the cu-hic cure. And fast!" I hiccuped. "He's right! I think I may know how to get rid of those hiccups. Everyone follow me!" Vanellope smiled.

Once everybody arrived to Sugar Rush, Vanellope lead the group to a yellow tree. She climbed the tree and grabbed something bright yellow out of it, the object was in the shape of a circle. Vanellope brought it down and laid the object in front of the group. "This is a sour lemon, haha, ball. Hahaha! Get it ball? And it's sour! You know like-" Vanellope was historically laughing while the rest of the group looked disturbed. "Oh gosh Stinkbrain! Grow up!" Ralph rolled his eyes. "How is a lemon ball supposed to help us?" Tamora asked. Vanellope began to laugh again, but once she noticed the glares she was receiving, she sighed. "Ugh! You guys are no fun! Well, I heard that if you eat something really sour when you have the hiccups, they will go away." "Great! Lets hope this hic works!" I grabbed the sour lemon candy and put it in my mouth. I sucked on it until it melted on my tongue. "Well?" Tamora was anxious to hear Felix's voice with no hiccups. "I think it may have worked! Yay my hiccups are hic. Aww man." I sighed. "No! I thought for sure my plan would work!" Vanellope crossed her arms and pouted. "I think I may have an idea. But the thing I need isn't hear, it's at Tappers." Ralph said. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Vanellope glitched herself on Ralph's shoulder, and the group began their journey back to Tappers. Tamora couldn't help but notice that Felix was still hiccuping. I hope Ralph's plan works, because so far I've got nothing, Tamora thought. I hope Tammy's not upset with me, I just didn't want to seem like a coward backing out of the bet, but look where that led me. Well, what matters now is getting rid of these hiccups!

Once we got to Tappers, for the second time that day, Ralph ordered a tall glass of water. "Water? What help is that going to be?" Vanellope asked. "Well, another supposedly known cure for the hiccups is putting water in your mouth then tilting your head up towards the sky and swallowing it." Ralph explained to everyone. "What? That's never going to work!" Vanellope laughed. "Hey you never know! I say we try everything we can that may work at curing those hiccups." Tamora stated. "I hic agree. Pass me the water. Hic." I grabbed the water then said "Well, here goes nothing." I put a huge amount of water in my mouth, tilted my head towards the ceiling, and swallowed the water.

"Well?" Calhoun anxiously asked. "I don't think it hic. Yep didn't work." I sighed. These hiccups were rather annoying, and I was beginning to think that they'd never go away! "Haha. I knew your hiccup cure wouldn't work! My five dollars please?" Vanellope giggled madly as Ralph sighed and handed over the five dollars. "What?! You two bet?! Haven't you learned your lesson about betting, Wreck-It?" Tamora glared harshly at Ralph. "Uh-" Ralph began to say, but I decided to interrupt him before Tammy began to yell at him "It's ok Tammy. Lets focus on hic getting rid of these hiccups. Hic." "I have no ideas. Felix do you know anybody else who might know how to get rid of those hiccups?" Tamora asked me. Then I had an idea of who might. "I think I know someone!" I smiled. "Who?" Everyone asked, anxious to hear a reply. "Q'bert." I grinned.

When we finally got to my game, I ran up to the little guy as fast as I could. Everyone else raced to him. I could tell we scared the poor guy a little since he was peacefully walking when suddenly a huge group of people came barreling toward him. He jumped a little, but I yelled to him "#%^| 8 & $(;2!" which meant wait I have an important question. " $/?" He replied which meant yes? "What are you saying?" Vanellope asked. "Shh I'll tell you when I'm done talking to him." I replied to her. "Um, um... }#]{^ } #*}+% =3^{& hic :-9/?" I asked Q'bert. I was asking him if he knew how to cure hiccups. Q'bert nodded. "Oh thank god." I heard Tamora mumble. I guess Tamora took the nod as a he knew the cure. "47}^ %*^+ ={*#" He replied. "{*}]_!" I replied. "What did he say?" I could see the anxiousness in Tammy's bright blue eyes. "He said hold your hic breath." I smiled back to her. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" Calhoun laughed for the first time that day. "Here I hic go!" I smiled. I took a deep breath then puffed out my cheeks as I held my breath in. After a while, I really wanted to breath again but I held it in. I had to get rid of these hiccups! My face began to turn blue. "Felix, Felix breath!" Tamora instructed. I shook my head, I couldn't give up. I still knew that my hiccups were there. My world began to spin. "That's an order solider!" Calhoun barked. I finally couldn't take it anymore and air filled my lungs. I was panting! "Wow! They have to be gone. You held that breath in for like ten minutes!" Vanellope gasped. "Vanellope, it was a minute, not even." Ralph said to her. "Whatever, it felt like ten minutes." Vanellope sighed. "They are hic. Still not gone." I frowned. "I don't know what else we could do to get rid of these hiccups!" Tamora sighed. "Oh Tammy! I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you when you told me not to drink that full glass of root beer! Now my game is going to be unplugged! And it's all because of me! Where will we all go? What game can we all be put in? My game is the oldest game here, more then thirty years old now. And-" Tears began to stream down my face. I was so afraid, and I feel so stupid! All the great people in my game are being put in danger, no they are in danger. It's because of me, all because of that stupid bet I had to make with Ralph. I turned away from Tamora so that she couldn't see the tears streaming down my face. Calhoun knelt down to my level and I felt her hand grip my chin. She forced me to look her straight into her blue eyes. "Felix, everything is going to be alright. I haven't been the best supporter for the tough time your going through right now, and I'm sorry. At least I know that your going to be ok, and that you won't be trapped in your game of it is unplugged. Fix-it if anything happens to your game, you can stay in Heros Duty with me." Vanellope began to laugh, Tamora rolled her eyes and continued "Ok? I think we just need to go home right now, and maybe you will sleep your hiccups away." I took my hand and wiped my tears away. I needed to stay strong, for Tammy, the nice land people, Ralph, Vanellope, basically everyone that I know. "Ok." I replied back. Calhoun and I said goodbye to Ralph and Vanellope and walked home. Even though Tamora made that inspiring and positive speech, the atmosphere was still depressing.

When Tamora and I finally arrived home, we both ate dinner and began to get ready for bed. The house was silent, besides the occasional hiccup from me. I could tell Calhoun was in deep thought by the way her eye brows were scrunched up. I decided to just let her be though, figuring that it was the best I could do for her for now. I guess I'd just let her think about this and let it settle in that I would probably never get better, and I'd loose my game forever.

The only thing I could do to make myself feel a little better was run a warm bath. I didn't want any bubbles, because bubbles were cheerful and I was not in a cheerful mood right now. Thinking about everything I did wrong, and it all started out with these dumb hic! Ugh these hiccups! Why me?! All I wanted to do was complete that dumb bet so that I didn't look like a coward in front of everyone. It's bad enough that I already look weak and look like a coward, but I didn't want to act like what I look like and feel like! Feel like? Did I really think I was what I said I was and what others have told me before? That I'm just a small coward and weak, was it true? I wish I could say no but right now I think it's a yes! And now I could add on to who I really was. A coward, a weakling, and now stupid. Stupid enough to not listen to my wife, who is really smart and a military leader! I didn't listen to her, and look where I ended up. My game is going to get unplugged, because of me, which is the worst thing of all. I don't think, no I know that I'm never going to be able to forgive myself for this. Will anybody else forgive me? I honestly don't know. I pulled out the plug and decided to get out of the bath and dry off. Apparently the bath was no help to me, and made me feel much worse.

Once I had my clothes on, I stepped out of the bathroom and into me and Tamoras bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and drank the glass of water by my bed. I then realized that I was really stupid because I was wearing my work clothes instead of my pajamas. I looked down at my uniform and my tool belt and sighed. Probably one of the last times I'd be wearing this old thing. I've had this uniform for thirty years now, I never thought I'd face the day where I would permanently take it off. I frowned, then looked up to see Calhoun leaning up against the door frame. "What's the matter solider, you sad?" She snickered and said "I think I can change that." She crawled over to the bed, she was wearing a cami and sweat pants. One of her cami straps were slipping down to her shoulders. She looked awfully seductive. I gulped "T-T-T-Tammy? Hic." I gulped. I could feel the honey glows spreading across my face. She smiled and came right up to my face. She leaned in and I felt her arm sneak around my tool belt. She leaned her face really close to mine. Then, right when I thought we were about to kiss I felt a light tap on my head. Tammy then backed away grinning. "Well?" She asked. "What?" I asked clearly confused. My eyes met her hands that had my golden hammer in them. "Well?" She repeated. I smiled and laughed. Then I hugged her and kissed her right on the lips. She smiled at me. "Tammy, you are absolutely brilliant. My hiccups are gone! I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. My hammer, of course it'd fix my hiccups!" I laughed. Yep, I really was stupid.

We both sighed, this time out of relief. We then crawled into bed and turned off the light without a sound. This time, the house was a comfortable silence. My hiccups were no longer in the way of breaking that atmosphere.

The next day, I explained to everyone what had happened since rumors have been spread about my hiccups. The nicelanders were very pleased and found the story quite amusing. Everyone was glad that the hiccups were gone and that I was okay. The news about me having the hiccups spread like a wildfire around the arcade. Once I made sure everyone heard about the real story about what happened, they took it as a lesson. The lesson being to be careful about how fast you drink something, or else you could get the hiccups and cause your game to be unplugged! Haha just kidding. The real lesson was to be listen to the warnings of others and to not do reckless things or else you could really hurt yourself and/or others.

I still felt awful though, I almost caused my game to be unplugged for the second time! (The first time was when I chased Ralph around the whole entire arcade to bring him back to our game so that it wouldn't be unplugged. Then we became friends, and I met the love of my life. Funny how your life can change so suddenly.)

The nicelanders decided to throw me a party to celebrate my hiccups being gone. Everybody in the arcade came, from Sonic the hedgehog to Sour Bill. I still knew that I needed to apologize to everyone though. The first person I needed to apologize to was Tamora.

At the party, I pulled Tamora aside and went outside with her so that we could talk where it was quiet. The only noise outside was the faint sounds of crickets chirping. I turned to Calhoun and looked into her bright blue eyes. "Tamora, yesterday and today I did a very dumb thing, I disobeyed you. I didn't listen to your warnings, which caused me to put myself in a life-threatening situation, along with others. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" I asked her. Suddenly, I felt her lips on mine. I was shocked at first, but overcame that shock quickly and melted into the kiss. After a while, she broke away. "Felix, your so cute. I don't know how you do it, but you just are. Fix-it I'm not mad at you and I never was, I was just worried for you, that's all. All that's important is that your okay. Besides, your not perfect, no one is! Everyone makes mistakes, and you've seen me make plenty. So quit your worrying and let's go party." Calhoun smiled at me. "Thanks Tammy, you always know what to say." I beamed up and nodded my head. I honestly felt a thousand times better.

"You coming Fix-it?" Tammy was holding the door open for me. I smiled at her and said "Yes ma'm." Hand and hand, we both walked back into the party. I don't think I'll ever forget that day.

* * *

END! :) please review!


End file.
